


Maybe It's Fate

by Lamplighter1623



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cassidy being a vampire, Cassidy worships the ground Jesse walks on, FUCK, Injury, Jesse being Jesse, Language, M/M, PWP, Vampires, Violence, cursing, dark Jesse Custer, they say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamplighter1623/pseuds/Lamplighter1623
Summary: Even when he'd been alive Proinsias Cassidy had never been a man of God, but Christ, the way Jesse Custer moved on his cock, moonlight slipping in through the church windows and caressing his body like a lover... Well, that was as close as any man could get to a religious experience.





	

Even when he'd been alive Proinsias Cassidy had never been a man of God, but Christ, the way Jesse Custer moved on his cock, moonlight slipping in through the church windows and caressing his body like a lover... Well, that was as close as any man could get to a religious experience.

Cassidy’s grip tightened above his head where his fingers were wrapped, already vice-like, around the leg of a nearby pew. He heard splintering wood and Jesse paused in his ministrations to give him a warning glare. Cassidy’s hips bucked at the sudden stillness, and the vampire released his hold on the pew.

“I’ll fix it later, jus’ don’t stop.” Cassidy gasped, breathless, (which honest to goodness was quite a testament to Jesse’s talents, as it had been over a century since Cassidy had needed to breathe). Jesse’s gaze slid briefly to the damaged pew, then back to Cassidy’s face, where the warning in his eyes melted back into dark hunger that sent a golden spill of heat all the way to Cass‘ toes. A swirl of holy hips, sinfully slow, had Cassidy’s body singing praises on high to his dark, dirty Preacher bathed in silver moonlight.

"Jesus fuck, Padre. Yer so fucking beautiful." Cassidy curled up, the craving to get his hands on that body overwhelming him, but the Preacher slammed him back against the floorboards with a hand on his throat. 

"Watch your mouth, Cassidy. You're in church." Whether Cassidy's broken, heated moan was brought on by the Preacher's violence or the particularly vicious grind of hips which followed, only God will ever know. There was a part of Cassidy that knew of Jesse's need to punish himself. Knew that this was just another way to do it, something to fill the gap when they ran out of whiskey and cocaine. But another part of him didn't care. A dark, twisted part of Cassidy purred like a satisfied cat when Jesse came to him in search of some painful retribution. 

“And I already told you, keep your hands to yourself.” 

“Fuck, Padre, that’s impossible. Have ya seen yerself?” Again Cassidy’s hands snaked their way down, tightly gripping at Jesse’s surprisingly slim hips, rocking a strong, steady rhythm that reminded Cass of the ship he’d taken when he’d first left Ireland. 

“ **HANDS OFF**.”

“Oh, yer a right bastard, ya know that?” Cassidy growled even as his hands shot away from Jesse as if repelled by opposing magnets. Jesse curled over Cassidy with a wicked smile, the shifting of weight onto the preacher’s hand still wrapped around the vampire’s throat a sweetly painful kind of pressure. Inches from Cass’ face, the vampire was suddenly awash in a scent uniquely _Jesse_. He smelled like whiskey and gun smoke, salty summer sweat and golden sunshine, and something else, something… other. 

Jesse’s shifted position had freed Cass’ hips, and the vampire echoed the preacher’s wicked grin as he planted his feet firmly on the dusty floor and slammed up into his partner. Jesse didn’t make a sound, he never did, but his dark eyes flared with heat and his breath left him as if he’d been socked in the gut. 

“ _Fuck_ yeah…” Cass breathed, staring at Jesse’s face, watching every tiny twitch, every heated gasp of breath, every involuntary lip bite that Cassidy now knew was as good as a scream from Jesse Custer. This man was a force unlike Cassidy had ever encountered in all his decades wandering the darkness of this earth. Jesse was the sun, setting Cassidy on fire with a single touch. And Cassidy gladly burned for Jesse Custer, considered it the greatest privilege of his century-long life to be scorched to ashes by his dark preacher. 

“Cassidy, hands off.” Jesse gasped from where he’d half-collapsed and lay panting against Cass’ throat. 

“What?” Cassidy was too preoccupied with the way Jesse was rocking back to meet him every time his hips rose, the two of them moving together like a storm at sea, wind and waves rocking and crashing, violent and beautiful and so, so fucking sexy.

“Get your hands off.” 

“My hands aren’t even on-” but they were, somehow. Cass’ hands were everywhere, gripping Jesse’s hips for leverage, following the sweat-slick curve of the preacher’s spine, sliding up into that unruly shock of black hair. Cassidy’s fingers clenched and pulled, Jesse’s spine bowing as the vampire yanked his head back at an impossible angle. The Texas-tan skin of Jesse’s throat stretched in a smooth expanse above Cassidy, and as he tirelessly pounded up into the preacher, Cassidy dragged his tongue in a long, deliberate slide from collarbone to stubbled jaw line. 

And Jesse Custer moaned like a fucking porn star. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Cassidy barked a laugh against Jesse’s skin, and suddenly the air above him was empty, pinned once more to the floor by Jesse’s full weight on his hips. Cassidy helplessly watched a hand, quick as a striking rattlesnake, slip into the pocket of Jesse’s nearby discarded trousers. He barely had time to get out an apologetic “Jesse,” before the man had taken Cassidy’s wrist, shoved his arm out to the side, and buried a five-inch switchblade right between the bones of his hand into the wooden floorboards below. “Ah, fuck you, Jesse. What the fuck, who does that?” Cassidy groaned, pulling fruitlessly at the knife and only earning himself fresh slicing bites from the blade. 

“I said hands off.” Jesse’s growl was vicious and angry, and filled with so much hunger that Cassidy forgot all about his bleeding hand, eyes sliding back to Jesse where he had resumed rocking, slow and steady, with Cassidy buried deep inside him. Never one to learn his lesson the first thirty times, Cass’ free hand slid over Jesse’s thigh, but stopped before going any further, spasmically dancing over the strong muscles working just beneath the skin. The wildfire that Jesse had started in Cassidy roared into a full inferno as he watched the leisurely drag of the preacher’s hand on his own cock. Soft lips parted for gentle puffs of heated breath, eyes dark and hooded but most definitely on Cassidy as Jesse alternated, fucking up into his own fist, then rocking back onto Cass’ cock. A steady, infuriatingly slow and maddeningly provocative display of Jesse Custer’s base desires. It was enough to drive a man insane, the worst kind of torture, downright cruel and unusual. Cassidy was so fucking happy he’d flung himself out of that plane.

“Yer a goddamn fuckin’ miracle, Padre.” Cassidy ground out, his entire body straining with the effort to stay still. He rose from the floor, held back at an awkward angle by his hand trapped by the knife, but not enough to stop him from chasing after the preacher’s next soft gasp of breath. He licked his way inside Jesse’s mouth, tasting the warm burn of the Irish whiskey they’d downed earlier in the evening. Free arm locking firmly behind Jesse’s back to stop his retreat, Cassidy couldn’t stop his pained hiss of breath from fanning across Jesse’s face as he roughly yanked both his trapped hand and the knife from the blood-soaked floorboards. 

“Cass-” 

“Shut the fuck up, Jesse.” 

There was a moment where Cassidy wasn’t sure if Jesse was going to yield or not, the defiance flashed across his face like a lightning storm, then it was gone. Strong legs folded around Cass’ back and settled the preacher more fully into his lap, angles and curves fitting together like puzzle pieces. Cass’ hands came together behind Jesse’s back to rip out the knife before deftly flipping it between his own fingers and sliding it razor-quick in a small line at that sweet little spot where the preacher’s neck met his shoulder. Jesse flinched, but tipped his head to the side, sweet surrender and easy access for Cassidy to lick at the hot spill of blood as it slid along Jesse’s collarbone. The painful re-knitting of tendons and skin in Cass’ hand was a distant sensation to the glory and hallelujah that sang through him as Jesse’s blood filled his mouth. He swallowed convulsively and reveled in the way it poured through him like liquid fire, melting down his spine one bone at a time before flowing all the way to his fingertips, setting every nerve ending alight along the way. A warm, brown sugar sweetness that set off fireworks behind his eyelids and reminded him of when he'd been sixteen and fallen in love for the first time. 

Cass’ arms closed, vice-tight and possessive around Jesse’s back. The preacher didn’t resist, his own arms snaking smoothly around Cassidy’s neck to hold on as the vampire’s legs slid out from underneath him and Cass leaned him back, shoulders resting on the floor and legs wrapped around Cass’ waist. 

“I don’t know where you came from, Padre.” Cassidy sighed against blood-painted skin as his hands slid down Jesse’s body to hold his hips up, minute adjustments, searching. He slid slowly back, dragging himself out of the all-consuming heat of Jesse’s body, and then drove himself back in with a vicious snap of his hips. Jesse’s head fell back with a thud onto the floor, mouth falling open and eyes rolled back. Slow drag out, slam back in, licking and sucking drying blood stains from hot, tanned skin. 

“Maybe God. Maybe the Devil. Maybe it’s fate.” Cassidy yanked Jesse toward him, sliding him through the dust and the blood and the sweat to hike his hips just a couple inches higher. 

“Maybe it was just dumb fucking luck I landed in this town and found you,” this time when Cassidy crashed into Jesse the preacher’s back arched and Cassidy was rewarded once again with that sexy-as-sin moan. His grin was predatory as long-fingered hands clamped firmly around Jesse’s hips, holding him place as he began ruthlessly pounding into the holy man. Jesse’s legs pulled at Cassidy, urging him faster, and Cassidy gladly complied. 

“I honestly don’t give a flyin’ fuck, but if you’ll let me, Padre, I’ll worship at the altar of Jesse Custer for the rest of eternity.” Desperate hands fisted into Cassidy’s hair and pulled him up, and Cass swallowed an exceptionally filthy moan from the preacher, tongue diving into Jesse’s mouth and mimicking the tempo set by lower parts. Jesse came undone in Cassidy’s arms, a writhing creature of heat and sex, violence and redemption. God himself could have walked into the room at that very moment to take Jesse home and Cassidy would have ripped the bastard to pieces. Jesse Custer was his, and he was Jesse Custer’s, and there wasn’t a single force in this world or the next which would keep him from his preacher. Jesse spilled between them wordlessly, adding even more heat and slick to their firestorm, stoking the fire in Cassidy until he was completely consumed.

They parted quickly, as they always did, soaked in blood and sweat and cum, Jesse’s absurd recovery time having him on his feet before Cassidy could even feel his legs. 

“Make sure you clean up before Emily gets here.” Jesse called over his shoulder as he headed, still naked, into the darkness of the back rooms to the shower. Cass managed a half-hearted thumbs up before the preacher disappeared through the side door and Cass was left alone. Not for the first time he thought with a pang of sympathy about all the girls Jesse’d probably been with, all the broken hearts he’d had to have left behind. Poor things. With a groan Cassidy rolled to his feet and picked up Jesse’s clothes, miraculously un-splattered by the copious amount of fluids. He folded them neatly and laid them on the nearest pew, shaking his head with a smile. 

“I’d make a such a good housewife.” 

Cassidy cast one more glance at the mess on the floor as the pipes began knocking on the walls, straining to answer Jesse’s call for hot water in the shower. He decided that with three hours left until sunrise, and another hour or two after that before Emily was due for work, he had more than enough time to join Jesse in the shower for another, cleaner round. With a predatory grin, Cassidy headed for the door, already hungry for another taste of his dark, addictive preacher. 

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this little oneshot so many times because there's so much I want these two garbage boys to do to each other but I just can't cram it all into one fic. I love these idiots and all their issues, and hope to write more of them. 
> 
> Please leave comments, (good or bad), or kudos if you enjoyed it! They inspire me to keep working. <3


End file.
